Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze)
Ghost Rider is a hero from Marvel; another person to carry the personae of the Ghost Rider was Robbie Reyes. He previously starred in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ghost Rider VS Alucard (Completed) * Ghost Rider vs Anarchy Sisters * Asura vs. Ghost Rider (Abandoned) * Ghost Rider vs Atrocitus * The Batter vs Ghost Rider (Abandoned) * Bayonetta vs Ghost Rider (Abandoned) * Ghost Rider vs Bowser * Dante vs Ghost Rider * Etrigan the Demon vs Ghost Rider * Freddy Krueger vs Ghost Rider * Ghost Rider vs Ganondorf * Ghost Rider vs Heatblast * Ghost Rider vs Grim * Ghost Rider vs. Hellboy * Ghost Rider vs Ichigo Kurosaki * Inferno Cop vs. Ghost Rider * Ghost Rider vs. Jackie Estacado * Kick Buttowski VS Ghost Rider * Ghost Rider vs Kratos * Ghost Rider vs. Lobo * Meliodas vs Ghost Rider * Ghost Rider vs. Morrigan Aensland * Ghost Rider vs Nightmare (Completed) * Ghost Rider Vs Ragna * Ghost Rider VS Sans (Completed) * Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion (Completed) * Spawn VS Ghost Rider (Completed) * Johnny Klebitz vs. Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) (Completed) * Ghost Rider VS The Undertaker (Completed) *Ghost Rider VS Byakuren Hijiri Battles Royale * Burn'in rubber Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akira Kurusu (Persona) * Ashley (WarioWare) * Beelzemon (Digimon) * Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) * Doomsday * Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * John Constantine * Raven * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Slenderman (Slender) * Specter Knight (Shovel Knight) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * Zamasu (Dragon Ball) * Zs'Skayr (Ben 10) * Kamen Rider Ghost (kamen rider) History Johnny Blaze is a stunt daredevil who spent his early years in the Quentin Carnival as the apprentice of Craig "Crash" Simpson with feelings for his mentor's daughter Roxanne. But at the age of 17, learning Crash has cancer, Johnny is visited by the demon Mephisto who offers to cure Crush in exchange for Blaze's soul to which he hastily accepts. Though Crash is at healthy as an ox the next day, he dies in a freak accident during a stunt with Johnny realizing too late that the devil never promised to save his mentor's life. Mephisto considering their contract to be fulfilled, Johnny is forced to leave everything behind as he becomes the latest in a line of hellspawn bounty hunters sent to retrieve damned souls and rogue demons: The Ghost Rider. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Johnathon “Johnny” Blaze *Height: 5’10 (as Blaze) / 6’2 (as Ghost Rider) *Weight: 180 lbs (as Blaze) / 220 lbs (as Ghost Rider) *Occupation: King of Hell, Stunt rider, formerly carnival owner, demon hunter, movie stuntman, and drifter *Bound to the Spirit of Vengeance: Zarathos Transformation *Either at will or when innocent blood is spilled *Formerly occurred only at night or in the presence of evil Abilities *Superhuman strength **Able to lift up to 25 tons under normal circumstances, but if needed can increase his strength *Superhuman Durability **Nearly immune to earthly physical damage **Unable to feel pain unless hit with a weapon made in heaven *Superhuman Agility **His mystically augmented being grants him enhance reflexes, coordination, dexterity and accuracy *Regenerative Healing Factor **Can regrow limbs and even his skull in moments *Empathic Reading **Ghost Rider is able to read the transgressions of an individual by looking into their heart and soul, determining if they are innocent or evil **He can determine the identity of the person by looking into their soul, though he can still identify those without a soul such as a demon or a symbiote *Supernatural Awareness **Has an acute awareness that allows his to detect any supernatural occurrences around him *Sin Manipulation **He can purify a soul whether righteous or degenerate from sin. Though such an act can make the victim emotionless **He can detect the sins an individual has committed *Soul Manipulation **He can remove and feed on the soul of an evil victim **Can perceived the sins a victim as committed by reading their soul *Dimensional Travel **Able to create vortexes to escape other realms *Demon Magic Manipulation **He can utilize demonic forces and satanic spells to his advantage *Hellfire Manipulation **Hellfire is an ethereal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can also be used to burn their physical body **Generate, control, and project hellfire at will **Able to project from eyes, mouth, and hands **Can channel through shotgun and motorcycle **Able to create walls of hellfire and omnidirectional explosions **Capable of bringing great pain to the Hulk **Can rain down a storm of hellfire, bringing great damage to surrounding enemies *Size alteration Mystic chain *Obeys Ghost Rider's mental commands *Capable of growing in length *Can be used as a flail, lasso or staff *Can separate into shurikens, which then form back *Can spin like a saw to cut through almost anything Hell Cycle *Powered by and emits hellfire *Not restricted by laws of physics (can ride vertically or on a ceiling) *Obeys him even when Ghost Rider isn't riding it *Able to travel anywhere even into other dimensions and universes Penance Stare *Causes enemy to experience all the pain and sin they’ve ever inflicted *Works on individuals who have a high tolerance for pain *Capable of killing, even those that are innocent *Works on supernatural enemies *Requires eye contact and a soul to even work Feats * Easily stops a speeding car * Regenerated his skull with no discomfort * The Spirit of Vengeance is immortal and can only be killed by God who created it * Kills 20 of Lucifier's avatars * Hellfire easily burns through Spider-man's webs, something the Human Torch had trouble doing * Tanks a hit from Mjolnir * His Hellfire is enough to make Captain America give in to despair and take out the Incredible Hulk *Defeats Null the Living Darkness who possesses reality warping powers *Unaffected by the power of Death-Stalker who can kill anyone just by touching them * Strong enough to pull a subway train car * Fast enough to catch a bullet with his teeth * Used his Penance Stare on a severely weakened Galactus, putting the cosmic entity into a temporary coma (tv canon) * An unrestrained Ghost Rider fights on even ground with Mephisto * Accidently kills Doctor Strange * Dodges an enchanted Sniper bullet *Described by Doctor Strange to have godlike powers *Hellfire is hot enough to melt tanks * Tanks being smashed by World War Hulk *Once considered to be a candidate as a Sorcerer Supreme *Blasts apart a mountain in the Himalayas with his hellfire * Takes on the entire Avengers team by himself *Hell cycle is fast enough to catch up to Mjolnr mid-flight Faults *Has lost possession of Spirit of Vengeance multiple times * While the Spirit of Vengeance is immortal the host body is not. Meaning Johnny Blaze still has the same weaknesses as any mortal man * Due to having a human host Zarathos can't use his power to his fullest potential * Can be killed by having his Hellfire taken out of him [1] * Is harmed by powerful magic * Penance Stare backfired against certain individuals; sometimes for unorthodox reasons ** The blind, mentally unstable, those under the influence of drugs, those without souls, those that have their souls protected, those bonded to symbiotes, those that don't regret their actions, those that enjoy the death and pain of others, those that have multiple eyes, and those who genuinely believe they are doing what's right ** Does the exact opposite for Blackheart actually increasing his potential since Misdeed is the source of his power ** Thanos is affected by the Penance Stare, but he takes extreme pleasure from it instead [2] [3] * Can be harmed by weapons forged in heaven * Technically can only punish the guilty such as the case with World War Hulk who was wronged by the Illuminati and is the innocent one ** Even the mere thought of hitting someone is enough to draw the Ghost Rider's attention [4] Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Marvel Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bikers Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Daredevils Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Disney Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ghosts Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Skeleton Category:Superheroes Category:Undead Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Size Changers Category:Combatants with demonic powers